Blood Alchemist one shot lemon
by AkibaraLatina
Summary: this is a one shot from one of my favorite ed story BLOOD ALCHEMIST, i have permission from the author to do this lemon so don't go on and report this as some sort of robbery and whatever it's call. Anyways this is my first lemon so be merciful. YOU HAVE BEEN WARN OF THE CONTENT


**Just to put this one the clear this is a one shot lemon from BLOOD ALCHEMIST made by my good fanfiction buddy LeFay =D thanks for letting me this girl and hopefully your other friend (forgot her name again) and all your fans love it.**

"Al, where's Ed?" Winry asks as she walks around the dirt road, enjoying the festival that the town is throwing, Al walking beside her.

"At the house, sleeping." Al answer, chuckling at the image of his brother drooling as he sleeps, mumbling something about 'evil milk monster'.

It been some long months since Al got his body back and he's enjoying every little that the presents in front of him but it has been exhausting to travel on a body that demanded sleep, food, and water.

Ed, now sixteen, has been working harder than expected, which surprise Roy and Al greatly, traveling all the way to the border of Drachma to investigate something that later on turned out to be a fluke. But there another thing that been consuming Ed's time and that his research on something that is still unknown to Al, he even had pulled some all nighters reading books. Needless to say that, a little break from work is more than welcome.

"Let me guess, his pillow is a book?" Winry asks with a smirk, remembering all the time he caught ED sleeping on the book either sprawled on the floor or his head slammed on the table with a pencil in hand.

"You know brother well." Al answers chuckling, his attention quickly drawn away when he notice Pinako walking towards them with what looks like food.

"Ed." a girl said her voice through the blonde's room, unfazed by how familiar it sounds. "Ed, wake." The voice said again as she stand beside him, gentle eyes staring at the drooling blonde.

"No…milk…milk's evil." Ed mumbles in his sleep as more drool rolls out of his face making the girl sweat drop in slight disgust.

"Ed, wake up!" the girl shout with harshness and slaps the blonde over his head, waking him automatically.

"Ooooooouch! Damn it Taylor that hurt!" Ed automatically roars, glaring at said girl as his metal hand holds now his aching head.

'Wait a minute…' Ed thought, anger completely gone, golden eyes wide in shock as the girl flashes him with the smile that he had longed to see for so long.

She looks just like he last saw her expect for the fact that now she's surrounded by a dim white light.

"Taylor?" Ed let out confused, really not believing what his eyes are seeing, his mouth wide open.

The girl lets out a giggle, rolling her eyes, and sits on the table he was sleeping on, her smile never leaving her face.

"Close your mouth, a fly might slip in." she joked letting her body lean back, her hand holding her up, eyes staring at the still shocked Fullmetal Alchemist.

"Ho-How a-are…is thi-this…" "Real?" Taylor said, finishing his babbling words as he stands from his chair, his whole body shaking. "You can say that." She said, her eyes showing a bit of sadness.

Ed slowly start to raise his left flesh hand, trembling in fear that the second he touches the girl's face she might break like a crystallize flower. Taylor closes her eyes, waiting for the warmth of his touch, and when it did, shiver runs through both of the bodies. Ed's fingers gently graze her cheeks, still afraid that she might break at any minute, and when his fingers reach her full lips, his body gets hit with relief and happiness.

"Taylor!" he shouts, desperately pulling her to a hug, not caring that in the process he shoved himself between her legs, both of them enjoying the warmth the other is letting out.

These last months have been torturous for Ed. He thought that by working hard and traveling around would of keep his mind away from her, but everything just made him think of her more. So too ease his always working him he start to read book after book trying to find a way to bring her back without human sacrifice. Now having her, his Taylor, in his arms is everything he need to ease him but question still lingers in his head.

"How?" Ed asks, pushing her away gently, and grab her face to stare at the eyes that had haunted his dreams. "How are you here? Who brought you here?" he asks in on breath as they lock eyes.

"Does it really matter now?" Taylor asks tangling her finger in his unbraided hair.

Ed didn't know to answer. He is glad, ecstatic, that she's back, that he can share more days with the girl that gave her life for him and her brother but he's also confused and scared to find out how she returned.

"Ed…" Taylor said slipping her hand down his hair to his neck, her fingers playing with his locks. "…I missed you so much." she said, her voice waving, and her eyes glittering with tears of joy, her forehead resting on his.

Those six little words and her sadden look is all that he needed to hear to put his mind at ease (for now) and wraps his hands around her neck, his cold automailed hand making her shiver slightly.

Ed eyes go from her eyes to her lips and before he knew it, his lips slam on her, both of them kissing the other so desperately as if their lives depend on this very kiss. Taylor's finger rectangles themselves in Ed's hair, pulling his head closer as his hands slide down to rest on her hips, his mind about to go wild with what he thinks is desire.

Ed pulls her away, both of them panting short of breath, months of bottled up emotions about to be unleash through their eyes.

"I want you." Taylor whispers, her eyes shining brighter than usual. Her panting and the warm sensation of her breath hitting his face making it hard for him to stay sane. "I need you." She later said, shivers running down his spine as she pulls him to another desperate lip lock, her body leaning back, forcing his upper body to lay on hers.

"Are you sure?" he asks pulling him just inches away from her lips, his mind yearning for the sensation of her lips, his hand still on her wait shaking with eagerness and slight panic. His eagerness comes from the emotions that are running through his veins, his mind begging for those emotions to be freed. While panic comes from the fact that this is the first time he's been in a situation like this.

"Dead sure." She answer with a smirk and Ed close the gap that between their lips. Their minds thinking the same thing; make this night the best night of their lives.

Ed hands slowly move up his waist, taking in every curve of her body as shiver runs through her whole body, loving the sensation of his metal hand running up her body, and in a flash her white shirt was on the floor, her cream bra being the only thing that covers her upper half.

Ed lips slowly left hers, kisses trailing down her chin, and neck only to stop at its base when Taylor lets out a sharp gasp, her body trembling with joy. Ed has found one of her spots.

"Ed." Taylor moans untangling her finger, her hands running down his broad back, her head tilt sideways to give him more access on her neck.

His left hand gently grabs her breast, a gasp escaping her lips in satisfaction, and with feral force she rips his black tank top. Ed gasp at her action, not expecting this side of her, but a smirk slowly appear on his face, adrenaline rushing through his body, loving her feral and wild actions.

He let his shirt fall on the floor, reminding himself that he has to throw it away later, and took some step back to drink in her body. Instead of staring at a tattoo covered body like last time, her body is fare and unmarked which is more of pleasant sight. Just seeing her bode, there shaking with desire, is enough to send all his doubt and panic out the window.

In a rapid and fluid movement, Ed grabs Taylor by the hips and forces her to wrap her legs and arms around him, Ed taking some steps away from the table.

As they kiss, Taylor start to enjoy the sensation of his bare chest on her still clothes body only to squeal when Ed let his body drop on the bed. She pushes herself away from him, one hand holding him down, and slowly takes in his body. His body can only be described with one word: amazing. His body is rip and covered with muscles that he built through his never ending years of training, heck he even had a full and perfect six pack. Scars cover his chest and arms due to the fights he been through and his skin and hair literally glow thanks to the moonlight that's sneaking through the window.

'He almost looks like a Greek God.' Taylor said to herself in her head as he raise his automail right hand and rest it on her cheek, his eyes and metal shinning with great force.

Taylor slowly move her hand to her back and un-strap her bra, a blush quickly forming on Ed's face when he notice what she's doing. Her bra slowly from her body, Ed's face getting redder by the second, and look away when her breast are now in the open.

"What's wrong Ed? Never seen boobs out in the open?" Taylor asks with a smirk and he pouts extremely embarrass by her words.

"Actually… no." he said as Taylor rest her body on his making him hold his breath as he continues to blush like a tomato.

"Don't worry. This is gonna be my first time seeing a guy's tool." Taylor whispers in his ear, her warm breath making him shiver to later hold in moan when her tongue start to trace the shell of his ear.

Taylor start to trail lick down his ear and jaw, shiver running down his spine as she keep moving down. Just when he thought her lips were going to press on his, she keep moving down to lick his whole neck.

"Tay." Ed moans, for some reason enjoying this, his body reacting to every kiss and lick she does as she continues down his chest and stomach.

Her hand start to work on his pants, Ed too much in a daze to notice what she's doing, and when he felt tugging he open his eyes to stare at Taylor's pleading eyes.

"What are you-" "I want to please you" she whisper as she keep tugging at his pants, eager to get them off. "I want you to remember me forever." she finish as she unzips his pant to stare a very noticeable bump trying to poke out of his blue boxers.

Ed quickly let her pull down his pants, his eyes glued on her as she pulls his boxers down a little only to blush a little when his member pokes out of his boxer. Shiver run down his spine when her breath hit him only to hold in a moan when her mouth suddenly wrap him.

He can't find a word to describe this sensation, thousands of words jumping in his head as he tries to put her actions in one word. Weird and scary 'cause he never felt someone down there, let alone a month. Joy and horniness (if that's a way to put it) 'cause watching her bob her head and hand up and down just makes his desire for her to increase.

"Taylor." He moans as she starts to take in his full length, her hand holding his base. He let his right hand tangle within her hair, a small smile appearing in his face, his mind swimming with bliss.

Taylor squeal a little when Ed's hip start to move and when she looks up she smirks the best she can when she notice that his eyes are close, letting his instincts take control of his body. She quickly takes his member out of her mouth and stare at him when he looks at her with a mix of sadness and wanting.

"Can't do everything in one." Taylor smirks as she crawls towards him only to hold in a squeal when he pins her down, his eyes more than just clouded.

"My turn." He whispers in her ear and start to attack her neck with kisses making her moan and shiver in complete bliss.

Ed slowly put all his body weight on his automailed arm and took hold of her breast, making her gasp. Her body feels like its on fire, every single inch of her is sensitive, and her mind gets more clouded by the second.

Ed's hand start to play with her harden nipple, poking and pinching them as much as he can, his lips enjoying the little spot he had found in her neck.

"It's cold." Taylor whisper when Ed's left leg grazes her bare thigh, her shorts rolled up a bit.

"So-sorry." Ed said quickly and when he was about to move so his leg won't touch her, she put her hand on his hip, stopping him.

"I'll manage." She whisper and he quickly continue his little treatment on her breast and neck.

His hand slowly start to travel down her breast, taking in each inch of her define curves, and rest his hand on her hips, smirking when she gasp when he start to nibble on her neck.

His hand suddenly grab her groin making her grasp, not expecting him to do such a harsh movement, and start to massage her, her body quivering with bliss.

'It feels…warm.' He thought as he continues to massage her, moans slipping out of her mouth every time his middle and pointer finger pokes at her.

He quickly unbutton her pants and with her help he takes he short off, his lips leaving her neck to stare at her white underwear.

'What now?' he thought, not knowing what to do from there on. 'I can't believe I'm gonna rely on HIM.' he growl in his head, remembering all the stuff that Mustang had told him one night when drunk.

He slowly slip in his hand inside of her underwear, pushing himself a bit up to stare at what he's doing, and start to massage her wet entrance with his fingers.

"Ed." Taylor suddenly moans, her back arching a bit, her whole body quivering with bliss.

Taking this a sign to do more, he slips both fingers inside of her, his eyes now glued to her face. Her face tells him everything that he needs know about how she feels even though her eyes are close, enjoying his new talent.

His hands feel a bit rough on her bare skin but she doesn't care, his fingers are magic. His thumb suddenly starts to massage her clit and everything in her mind just shut down.

'Fuck foreplay.' She thought pulling his head to her and claim in his lips, all self control gone.

"Just take me already." She growls kissing him as much as she can, his self control slowly disappearing.

He quickly takes his boxer off, his foot kicking them away when they reach his ankles. Now free from his hand, Taylor literally rips her underwear off, shivering when his member starts to graze the inner side of her thigh.

"Are you sure about this?" he asks looking at her, his body trembling with anticipation now hovering over her.

"Just do it already." She said and 'do it' he did.

He shoves himself inside of her, her legs wide open, only to stop when she lets out a pained scream.

"What's wrong?" Ed asks now in panic as she pants out her pain.

"Confession: fi-first time." She said trembling; tears threaten to fall from her eyes, her hands tangled on the white covers of his bed.

"So-sorry." He said about to pull out but couldn't when her leg hold in place.

"Just give me time." She pants and they stay like that for some minutes.

Little by little he starts to thrust inside of her, moans of pain and pleasure escaping her lips, and before they knew it, they lost control. Ed thrust became more wild and feral like, a sheet of sweat covering his hold body, grunt escaping his lips with every thrust.

Taylor is no different. The pain she felt from the tare made on her virgin barrier is long gone, her body begging for more, moan escaping her lips as sweat start to cover her up. Everything felt just right for her even though she wasn't exactly planning this to happen.

Legs wrap around Ed's waist, giving him more of an easy access in her, and her arms suddenly snake themselves from under his arm, her fingers digging in his shoulders.

"Oh god, Ed!" she moan as he thrust deeper than last time, hitting a spot she never thought had.

"Damn it." He moans a pulse his body, something in his mind telling him that something will be release.

He thrust suddenly became more forceful, his hand holding her bucking hips in place, louder moans escaping her lips.

"Argh." Ed suddenly growl, stopping his thrust, and with who knows what power, he turns her over.

"Ed! What the hell?!" Taylor shrieks as she fall on her knees and hand , only to scream in pleasure when he literally plunges inside of her, his hand gripping her waist so hard that bruises might be forming already under his automailed hand, but she doesn't care.

Ed slowly opens his eyes and smile when he notices Taylor's face. She looks perfect in his hands, in his bed, her sweat making her body glitter thanks to the moonlight, and just the smell of her is enough to send more energy inside of him. He thrust faster and faster, Taylor mouth moaning his name, and together they came.

Ed knew the dangers of releasing inside of her but he didn't care. All he care that HIS Taylor is back and that she won't leave him.

Both of them fall on the bed, completely out of breath, and Ed let himself slip out of her to lay on his back.

"That was… incredible." Ed said out of breath as he stares at the panting girl.

"Glad you liked it." She jokes with a smile and push herself to lay her head on his metal shoulder, despite the coldness of the metal.

They stay like that for a while, trying their best to regain control of their bodies, especially their lungs, Ed unaware of Taylor's doubt and sadden eyes.

"Ed." Taylor calls pushing herself up a bit and stare at Ed relaxed face.

"Yeah?" was all he said and she knew that she had to hurry.

"You got to wake up." She said, Ed's eyes shooting open in shock.

"What?" he asks starring at her sadden eyes.

"You got to wake up and you got to stop looking for me. Al needs you more." She said as Ed look at her as if a bucket of ice cold water just fell on him.

"This…this can't be… this can't be a dream." He said as he sits up, not understanding anything.

First he was glad and relief that she was finally with him. Then he was giving himself for the first time to a woman and was more than honor to find out that that same woman is doing the same. And now, this. Ed couldn't understand why his mind is torturing him like this.

"Ed look at me." She said grabbing his face, forcing him to look at her.

'She feels so real.' He said to himself in his mind as he stares at her tear stained face.

"Stop looking for me, you and I know that nothing will bring me back unless you want to stain your hand with a human sacrifice." She said, voicing out all the outcomes he came too on every lead that he's research came too.

" I." but he couldn't finish his sentence, velvet lips falling on his, and with a jolt he wakes up, his head laying on the book.

He pushes himself to sit right, sweat falling from his face, and before he knew it, tears were running down his face. How can he live with himself when his own mind is playing trick on him? He tangles his fingers in his hair, elbows resting on the wooden surface, and continues to cry, tears falling on the book he been reading from, his mind unsure on what to do.

Should he continue his research and bring Taylor back if he ever finds a way or just forget this research and move on?

**I know a very sad ending but that's how I see that everything might have happened. Anyways review and tell me if I did good, this is my first lemon that I finish.**


End file.
